Presentiment
by Akizushi
Summary: A short story that tells why Yahiro got so mad when Megumi didn't arrive on their pretend date on chapter 85. YahiMegu


NOTE: This contains SPOILERS for chapter 86 (the one where Megumi was trying to find a fake boyfriend to show to her mother). Well, actually, you have to read chapter 86 to understand this fic...

**- Presentiment** -

He stood there.

Averting his eyes here and there to spot a certain brunette, Saiga Yahiro searched for his pretend-partner for that day.

Two days ago, he had indirectly volunteered to be Megumi's 'boyfriend' just so her mother's anger towards a non-existent person (or so he thought) would , Yamamoto Megumi had made her mother worried over something negative she said.

That girl, she always tried to solve her problems by doing the most stupid ways. Instead of asking a member of the SA to pretend as her boyfriend, she went into a random restaurant asking a random guy to become HER boyfriend.

Really, didn't that girl realize how stupid that idea was? Was her solution to all her problem asking guys to be her boyfriend? Heaving out a silent sigh, Yahiro looked around their meeting place. People from all ages walked passed him in the concert hall where the live performance of Yamamoto Rin was going to be held.

Discreetly, he observed that there were other guys who were waiting for their dates on areas not far from where he stood. There were also some young ladies there who were either waiting patiently or standing irritably on other areas of the wide-spread hall.

To be honest, Yahiro had expected Megumi to be there on the concert hall before he arrived; just like how she was the first one to appear during their first date. He had imagined her, standing in front of the entrance, wearing some light-shaded and conservative dress that matched her shy glances while waiting for him, Saiga Yahiro, to accompany her to listen to her mother's famous singing.

He did not plan on arriving late unlike on their first date; he actually reached their meeting place right on time. However, instead of spotting the long-haired brunette on the left side of the concert hall where they agreed to meet, he was faced with some strangers and some dull looking posters.

Thinking that the girl probably expected that it would turn out like their first date wherein she had to wait for him, Yahiro did not mind waiting for Megumi for a while.

'However, I'll make sure that she'll pay me for making me stand here just to wait for her arrival.' He smirked and looked at his watch; she was five minutes late.

He watched as a young blond who stood a meter away from him brightened in pleasure as a casually dressed girl rushed towards him. The pair begun to head towards the main entrance and soon, they disappeared from Yahiro's sight.

Adjusting his collar, Yahiro's eyes averted towards the direction where Megumi was supposed to come from. Again, he watched the people walked and passed him by with their own worries.

'Maybe she's waiting on the other side of this--"

"CAR ACCIDENT?!"

Yahiro turned towards the direction of a middle-aged man who held his cellphone beside his ear with a very nervous expression on his face. Without wasting another moment, the man dashed towards the exit muttering hurriedly that he was on his way to the hospital.

Straightening himself, Yahiro's eyes narrowed; Megumi was still not there. It was very possible that an accident-

No. Yahiro stopped himself from thinking like that; it was no use to worry unnecessarily. It was more probable to think that Megumi was caught in a heavy traffic than in some deadly accident.

If an accident ever fall on that girl, surely he would know that; after all, he had a wide source of information for things like that.

Crossing his arms, he convinced himself that Megumi would come anytime soon.

He just had to wait for some more time for that weird and silly girl, and then, he would really make her pay for wasting his time standing there in the middle of the crowded hall.

At this point of thought, Yahiro noticed that the people in the concert hall has diminished. Moving his sleeve up so he could check the time on his wristwatch, Yahiro did not like to know that it had already been fifteen minutes passed their meeting time. The concert would be starting in ten minutes!

His eyebrows curved in frustration and he huffed out loud. He started trudging towards the entrance of the building when the sound of an ambulance's siren stopped him.

An image of a limo tumbled upside down with broken glasses and fire surrounding it flashed on his mind. And Megumi...

Frustration splashed on Yahiro's face.

Where the heck was that Yamamoto Megumi?!

He continued his way outside and took his cellphone from his pocket. After pressing a few keys, he placed the phone right after his right ear and waited for Megumi to pick up his call. However, instead of a series of ringing, the voice of a teller announcing that the number he was trying to dial was out of service was what reached Yahiro's ears.

Really, what's wrong with that girl turning off her phone at a time like this?

Glaring at his cellphone as if it was the poor object's fault for Megumi not being there, Yahiro pressed in Sakura's number. He was sure that the pink-haired girl was with Megumi's twin at that time. Hopefully, Jun would know where his silly sister was.

He had to wait for a couple of rings to finish before his classmate answered the phone.

"Yahiro?"

"Sakura, is Jun-kun with you?" Yahiro tried to keep his voice calm although Sakura could clearly hear the change in his usual carefree tone from the other side of the line.

Thanks to her sharp instincts, the pink haired girl knew that Megumi's unannounced presence in Akira's home was the reason as to why Yahiro was searching for her boyfriend with a worried tone.

Instead of an answer, Yahiro received a giggle from Sakura, and this made his eyebrows furrowed deeper. He realized that Sakura already knew what was going on.

"You know where Megumi is?" Yahiro straigtened himself, his voice toned dangerously calm.

"She's right here in Akira-chan's house."

With that, Yahiro closed his phone and headed to the parking lot. A rather evil and angry aura emanated from him as he tightened his grip on his phone.

Yamamoto Megumi.

How dare she made HIM worried.

**-end-**

Aki: I was really curious as to why Yahiro got THAT frustrated when Megumi didn't arrive; this story then started layouting itself in my mind. Megumi's love for Yahiro is what I call true love because she understands him deeply. I hope Yahiro rejected Megumi for a very important reason and that they would end up as an official pair. I love this couple very much. X3 Happy birthday to Megumi and Jun! YahiMegu all the way~


End file.
